Grace and Disgrace
by anonymouss1967
Summary: A Regency era romance in which a mysterious cousin is set to inherit Michael and Castiel's estate, the servants talk far too much, and socially suicidal matches are made.
1. Chapter 1

**Grace and Disgrace**

Pairings: Handy/Baby, Michael/Jo, Castiel/Dean

Characters: Handy, Baby, Michael, Jo, Castiel, Dean, Sam, Chuck, fem!Adam, Addie

Twitter accounts: gabeslefthand, dat_impala, michaelirlangel, JoHarvelle66, _Sassy_Cassy_, WinchesterMoran, isupportmisha, CarverGodlund, AdamfromtheCage, fallen_and_lost

Notes: This is my first time writing something like this, so I hope you enjoy! If you have any suggestions, tag them on Twitter with #GAD001, and I'll take a look at them!

**[One]**

It happened that, in the town of Twitterton, there was a family by the name of Angelyne. They were a father, whose given name was Charles but who only answered to the deplorable Chuck, a mother, Addam, who was as kind as she was gentle, and a pair of siblings.

Michael was the son, and the eldest. He was tall and handsome, and quite popular in the ton. It had been rumored at one time that his father would allow him to join the service, but this never came to pass. What the local gossips were sure of, however, was that Michael Angelyne had been raised all of his life to take on the care and upkeep of the family estate, which was named Kansa-by-the-Sands, though nearly everyone referred to it as the Kansan.

The younger brother had not inherited the elder's serious and thoughtful disposition. Castiel, called Cassy, was thought to be flighty by his mother, and incorrigible by his father. His precocious nature was notorious and he was often on the very brink of scandal. His brother knew that he meant well, however, and was always there to smooth the way for his younger sibling. After all, he was nearly eighteen, and was expected to make his debut at the beginning of the season, which was days away. It was hoped that the series of social gatherings in the ton would procure at least a few marriage prospects for the wild young Cassy.

And so life was idyllic, all in all, for the Angelyne family, until one day Mr. Chuck Angelyne came storming into the breakfast room, his face quite red, and threw the weekly pile of letters upon the table.

"What is it, sir?" Michael was taken aback, for his father rarely lost his temper, and never in front of their mother. He was even more distressed when his father said not a word, but only passed one of the letters to him.

Cassy watched his brother as his face fell, and knew immediately that something terrible was afoot. "Mikey?" said he. "What's going on?"

"We have been disenfranchised," Mr. Chuck said furiously. His wife laid a pale, cool hand upon his shaking arm, and he collapsed into his customary chair at the head of the table. "We are ruined!"

"Surely it cannot be as bad as that," said Mrs. Adam.

"It is, Mother." Michael's expression was drawn, and he felt a chill of dread run up his spine beneath his morning jacket. "There is an entailment upon the estate, and I...I am ineligible to inherit!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Grace and Disgrace**

Pairings: Handy/Baby, Michael/Jo, Castiel/Dean

Characters: Handy, Baby, Michael, Jo, Castiel, Dean, Sam, Chuck, fem!Adam, Addie

Twitter accounts: gabeslefthand, dat_impala, michaelirlangel, JoHarvelle66, _Sassy_Cassy_, WinchesterMoran, isupportmisha, CarverGodlund, AdamfromtheCage, fallen_and_lost

Notes: Chapter 3 will be coming soon. If you have any suggestions, tag them on Twitter with #GAD001, and I'll take a look at them!

**[Two]**

The unfortunate truth was, Mr. Chuck's father had been in quite a bit of debt, and was also something of a misanthrope. In his last days, he had arranged for the papers deigning the proper use and passage of the estate from one generation to the next, to be altered so that one of his heirs, in particular, would receive the full benefit of the inheritance upon reaching his eighteenth birthday.

"Handy Jawns. What kind of a name is that?" Cassy said aloud what the older Angelynes were thinking privately to themselves. "It's so...common!"

"It says that he is a cousin," Michael said. "On our father's side. His mother was our dear late aunt, and his father—dear lord."

"Yes, a merchant," Mr. Chuck said with some disgust. "A sledgehammer seller, to be specific. Made his fortune, but what a shameful trade. I thought my father broke off all contact with my sister upon her marriage, but..."

"And he is on his way NOW?" Cassy's bright blue eyes went very wide. "What are we to do?"

Mr. Chuck secretly thought that the only way to save the family from living on the streets was to make a fortuitous match for either of his children. It seemed easiest, to him, for Cassy to marry this Mr. "Handy Jawns," despite the damage it would do to the family's reputation.

And so a plot was formed by the Angelyne parents, which their children, for the moment, knew nothing of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Grace and Disgrace**

Pairings: Handy/Baby, Michael/Jo, Castiel/Dean

Characters: Handy, Baby, Michael, Jo, Castiel, Dean, Sam, Chuck, fem!Adam, Addie

Twitter accounts: gabeslefthand, dat_impala, michaelirlangel, JoHarvelle66, _Sassy_Cassy_, WinchesterMoran, isupportmisha, CarverGodlund, AdamfromtheCage, fallen_and_lost

Notes: If you have any suggestions, tag them on Twitter with #GAD001, and I'll take a look at them!

**[Three]**

Mr. Handy Jawns was, in fact, something of a damaging person in general.

His list of supposed vices was so long that it would take an entire novel simply to list them, but in all, it was agreed that he was a rake. He had ruined at least three daughters from rather well-known families in his district, and it was said that all three of them had either been sent away to the countryside or quickly ushered into loveless marriages with men twice their age.

Though he was ostensibly a merchant, being the only child of his father, the sledgehammer seller, he had gone into the military as soon as he was eligible. He had a great many friends from his years in service, but most noticeable was the man he brought with him upon returning to his hometown.

This man was known only as Baby, and his strange name was matched by his strange demeanor. It was assumed that he was from some lower class family, for his mannerisms would have disgraced a man of means. He was known to be unfalteringly kind and loyal, particularly to Mr. Jawns. Part business associate, part manservant, the two were rarely seen one without the other.

And so it was that when Handy was drunkenly celebrating his eighteenth birthday, Baby was present for the delivery of the letter that turned out to be a summons from a family lawyer.

"What is this?" Handy said as soon as they arrived at the lawyer's office.

"You are the recipient of an inheritance," the lawyer said matter-of-factly. "A sizable estate, and the fortune tied to its ownership. You are to be a very wealthy man, Mr. Jawns."

"Oh, sweet," said Baby.

"There is one unfortunate condition," said the lawyer.

"Well, fuck, I knew it was too good to be true." Handy leaned back in his chair, his once crisp military uniform still stained and disheveled from the revelry of the night before.

"The family that currently resides there have no other income that I could discern. The law states that you must give them at least a month to vacate the premises. However..." The lawyer pushed his old-fashioned spectacles up his nose. "I believe it would be in your best interests to pay them a visit, at least, and perhaps work out an agreeable...agreement."

"Fine, whatever," said Handy.

And so it was that Handy and, by extension, Baby, packed their bags for Twitterton.


End file.
